Blue Roses
by SilverMew22
Summary: How do Lilo and Stitch deal with walkers, deranged strangers and impending death around every corner. Well they follow the leadership of Rick Grimes, that's how. Will this group become a part of Lilo's shrinking ohana, despite the secret of Stitch's powers or will she have to leave them to save a weakening Stitch from being used as a weapon against the undead?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead story line and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. **  
**I hope you enjoy this. Lilo is 16 in this by the way.  
**

**__****boojiboo**_-loved one/romantic term of endearment  
__**weirdlo**__-a cruel nickname given to Lilo by her bullies  
**Ohana** -Family in Hawaiian  
**Naga**-No_  


"L-Lilo?" The furry blue mutation loomed over his friend as her labored breathing hitched with her throat, at the sound of his voice. With a groan, Lilo finally propped herself up to look down at her friend with a weak smile. She had been sick for a few days now, but she'd be damned if she would miss out on her family's movie night, even if Angel's stupid singing career made Stitch to travel all around the world with her, forcing the blue mutation to be rarely seen by Lilo, unless she accompanied them on her summer vacation.

"Alright Stitch, I'll be down in a sec."

The teen watched as the bags under the little alien's eyes shifted along with his smile. Stitch was the proud lover of Angel, who was right down stairs giving her agent grief about her tour. It was bad enough that she had to be the voice of a lip singing fake, but she also had to have that pink haired pop star take her place during VIP tours and interviews. Angel's bruised ego need consistent stroking by Stitch, who wanted her to follow her dream in a judgmental world that would never accept her like he did.

Even with the lip-singing star's crude attitude towards Angel's fans, the crowds still loved her voice and her concerts were always sold out, with no seat left empty; especially in the USA, where people loved her pretty in pink, bubbly lyrics.

'Instead of spending time with Stitch in Kauai, I'm stuck here with him in Atlanta... I always wanted to see what America looked like. But not like this!' Lilo thought as she finally stood to her feet.

"Lilo pick movie? Stitch already order pizza for scary movies, you eat with Stitch?" Stitch practically begged as Lilo nodded. Suddenly, she went into a fit of coughs, but as she waved her worried friend away, an unexpected visitor practically tore the door off of it's hinges. Literally.

"Stitch, we go now!" Angel asked before pulling her _bugibuu_ away with her, despite Lilo's weak state.

"But Lilo-" He tried to stop her from pulling him away from his friend but Angel was not having any of it.

"_Naga_. Angel need Stitch to help play guitar. Idiot cancelled on Angel-Stitch have to play backup sounds!" She yelled as Lilo nodded towards Stitch. He felt bad about leaving the girl but he needed to please his female companion first. Besides, Lilo would be here when he got back, if he avoided Angel's raving fans, he could even make it back to their hotel room for movie night.

"Bye Lilo, Stitch see you later!"

Finally Lilo had some peace to relax in her suite and go back to sleep. Her sudden illness robbed her of the ability to do no more than eat, sleep and watch TV. As Lilo prepared a bowl of instant noodles, she flopped down on the couch and clicked on the TV. As she channel surfed, she quickly flipped past the news, not wanting to get too engross in this area's culture. However, the blaring red bulletin numbed away at her disinterest, as she switched back and saw a headline about a cop being shot on the job about a week ago and a full investigation was still going on.

As Lilo hesitantly studded the male's features, she tried to gauged what type of person he was by looks alone. A slightly superficial attribute she picked up from people watching in her youth. Aside from Victoria and her numerous aliens allies... she never was that great at socializing with others who didn't have the same interests as her.

The only thing she could tell about this tired, clean shaven man was that he never took a day off in his entire life. His kind eyes made her feel bad for her earlier indifference for this Rick Grimes; a cop who was shot on duty.

'Was he a father with a wife and kids at home... would they be wondering where he was or if he even made it to the hospital in time-oh god.' Lilo suddenly remembered the day of her parent's accident, as she forced the memories away and turned off the TV in anger.

Once again Lilo was all alone. Her older sister's job kept her on the island and barley at home. Stitch was traveling the word with the girl of his dreams and even her _uncle_ Jumba and _aunt_ Pleakley were off on another planet, education the alines about the mosquitoes and it's primary food source of humans. Apparently humans were just as neglected in the universe, as she felt right now.

'Why am I even here right now, Stitch doesn't even need me anymore-'

Suddenly a knock on the door made the teenaged Hawaiian girl stir from her negative thoughts and slowly approach the door.

'Oh yeah, he ordered some pizza... dammit, where did he leave the cash?' Lilo frantically looked around as the delivery man knocked again, urging her to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood a slightly pissed off male of Asian decent. Both looked at each other with a hint of surprise before he cleared his throat and held up the pizza.

"You're pizza's here, that will by seven dollars and fifty cents-"

"Thanks and sorry, could you give me a minute to find the money, my friend ordered it and I can't find the-"

"It's okay, it didn't tale me long to find this place anyway... so if you want I can help you out. I'm Glenn by the way." Glenn offers as Lilo scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, as she decided to let the man in.

As Glenn placed the pizza on the counter, he walked over to the phone and pushed aside some pink envelopes, seeing as the money was right there in plain sight.

"Oh man, I didn't even see tha-" Lilo suddenly began a series of coughing as the man watched her in worry. "You need some water or something?"

"It's okay I'm fine, I just have a cold. So that's seven fifty right?" Lilo points to the pizza as Glenn readily accepts the money and pockets it.

"So... " he begins as Lilo cuts him off with a friendly smile.

"Um... I'm Lilo. Sorry for the hassle."

"It's fine. Well I gotta go, these pizza aren't gong to deliver themselves-oh, and I heard that there was some bug going around and making people sick... um, I hope you feel better Lilo. See yah." Glenn says with a nervous smile as Lilo nods back and says thank you. This is the longest she's went without a person looking at her like a _weirdlo _or being unnecessarily rude to her, it felt kind of refreshing_. _As she finally closed her door, she realized that there was a five dollar left on the table and rushed over to get it.

'The least I can do is give the guy a better tip.' Lilo opened the door and yelled "hey" down the hall, making him stop and turn around.

Lilo waved the bill in the air before walking out into the hallway to give it to him. "No it's fine, you not acting like an entitled asshole was payment enough." He joked as Lilo insisted yet again that he take it and he yet again refused.

'I guess I kind of owe him one.' She thought.

"Think of it as a get well present... " He began but stopped when he saw a man stumbling down the hall towards him. As the male looked up, he glared at the odd couple before he covered his mouth and coughed when was passing by them. As Glenn begins to walk away, he stops and walks back to her with a shy grin.

"My shift ends soon, maybe if you're not busy we could hang out-I mean if your up to it?" He says, worried about her cold and about her being comfortable with a perfect stranger, he didn't want to come off as too aggressive.

"I would, but I wouldn't want you to get sick too."

"I've got a pretty strong immune system, so don't count me out just yet... I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure-hey, you like scary movies?"

"What, like werewolves and vampires?"

"No-I mean like the dead coming back to life and stuff like that-overgrown dogs and blood suckers are so annoying now a days." Lilo joked before Glenn gave an overzealous nod at her selection.

"Alright, I'm gone for real this time. Later Lilo." Glenn runs towards the elevator as she walks back to her room. She couldn't believe it, she actually made a friend and this guy seemed pretty cool too.

'Now I'm actually hoping Stitch and Angel don't come back anytime soon.'

Later that day as Lilo picked out a blue and white tea shirt for her hopeful movie night with Glenn, the phone rang, making Lilo stumble over her own feet as she rushed over to pick it up.

"Glenn?"

"What's a Glenn, this is Stitch?" Lilo heard on the other line before sighing out in frustration. 'So much for a movie with a friend. Figures.'

"Hey Stitch, how did the concert go, when are you coming back home-?"

"Stitch coming back soon, but Lilo have to leave the city-it not safe!"

"What are you talking about, you-"

"Stitch overhear army humans going there, they say it will be about to hold lots of people, but not to help, naga they want to to slow down the-"

The line suddenly cut off as the lights flickered in Lilo's room. The girl looked around her room as her world began to spin. This wasn't the first time Lilo had to deal with the government intruding on her happy little ohana. However, this would be the first time she had to go through this without Stitch.

Lilo shock her head and paced around it. 'It's not safe? Slow down the what-fine, I'll just get some stuff for a day or two and meet Stitch outside of the city... ' Lilo regained her composure as she went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets and took some jars of peanut butter, jelly and some loafs of bread.

"This should be enough... maybe Stitch was wrong, but just to be on the safe side." Lilo picked up a thick knife and wrapped it in some sheets of paper before placing it in her bag.

As a last ditch effort to ease her doubt about the alien's warning, she flipped on the TV. The red headline said that there was an illness going about which caused it's victims to display signs of a ravenous fever. Lilo placed her trembling hand on her head, to feel her high temperature.

The illness was spared thorough exposure to open wounds, or and exchange of bodily fluids... the virus ended in death.

"We have word that a safety zone will be designated for every large region. We advise that you keep calm and stay put until further instructions."

'Oh my god... Stitch, what's going on?'

As a knock rapped against her door, she jumped up in glee. Stitch came back for me.

Lilo opened the door to see the male from earlier, as he came into her room without a word of consent, she closed the door and walked over towards the panting young man.

"Glenn?"

"We gotta go Lilo. Something's going on-I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me!"

"I know! My friend told me to leave the city... he said it want safe here." Lilo confessed making Glenn look her dead in the eyes.

"Your friend know something that I don't who is he... does he know what's going on-does he have something to do with this?" Glenn almost yelled but Lilo held his stare shaking her head no.

"He's just as much in the dark as we are. But the army... I think they cut off the phone line-I'm not sure what's going on, but I trust my friend... we should head out tonight." Lilo said to Glenn as he process this information and drew his hands over his face with a low groaning sigh.

"Yeah, I get it... we can sneak out quicker that way... but what about the safety zones?"

"Just trust me on this okay... if you don't like what you see-if you don't believe me, than you can do what you want or come back here. This place is gonna be the safety zone Glenn, but it's not going to be safe." Lilo's voice lowered in fear, hoping that he would leave with her. If this thing was a serious as they both though, she needed someone to help her get out of here, she didn't know the streets at all.

"Fine, I'll help you get out of here. I know theses streets like the back of my hand... if things get to rough, you have to trust me Lilo and do as I say... that includes coming back to the safety zone, if we can't make it on our own."

With a hesitant nod, Glenn drooped his back pack and told Lilo to full it up with food and water. "Get some pills too, we don't know how sick you are Lilo, we can't afford to let you get worse-"

""You think I have it...don't you." Lilo murmured as Glenn headed towards the door.

"I... I don't know Lilo, just wait here until I get back... I need to straighten some things out before we go." He said before leaving Lilo alone with her thoughts. Was she really sick with that virus? Lilo want into the kitchen with the slow steps of a dead man. As she packed away some more food in the boy's bag, her vision became obscured in tears.

'Please Stitch... come back for me. I need you.'


	2. Chapter 2

_******I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead story line and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. Warning: Some cursing.**  
_

_******I hope you enjoy this. Lilo is 16 in this by the way.**_

_**A/N: A few things may be changed from the show's story line(because they never explained how they all met each other on the show, so I have to use what I know to make it up), but nothing too drastic.**_

As Stitch ran across the walls with vigor, he wondered where Lilo was at the moment. Yes she was safe, but how was she doing mentally.

'If there is epidemic, Jumba and Pleakley might not be allowed to come back to Earth... if they did come back, would the virus kill them off instantly?' Stitch reasoned within himself, as he over looked the city and it's frightened occupants. He held back his building desire to tear the city apart, so he could get back to Lilo faster. He also wondered if Angel would wait for him as well.

'She practically bite Stitch's head off when I tried to make her leave the concert early... damn encores.' He thought as he suddenly slipped off of a ledge that he was trying to land on. As he tumbled towards the ground, he held his head in a dazed state of worry and confusion.

'That's wasn't supposed to happen... why Stitch fall?'

Stitch dusted himself off and tried to ascend the wall again, but as soon as he reached the second floor, he felt someone watching him. Stitch scanned the tight alley as a homeless man looked up at him. Thinking that his disguise was blown, the blue monster jumped down and panted in front of the man.

With a voice like loose wet gravel, the human came at Stitch and tried to grab him.

'He smells icky... like rotten ham and beef!'

Stitch's ears perked up to hear the hollow, unmoving organs of the man, sloshing away inside of him. His face was pale and his mouth seemed to be freshly torn at the lips, showing off a set of off yellow, blood stained teeth.

Stitch growled at the creature that looked human, but smelled of death.

'What is this thing... is this a normal thing on earth? I'd better keep my distance from it and move on!'

Stitch jumped over a fence as the alien ducked behind yet another trash can.

Another dead male was on the other side of the fence and almost saw him. As it limped past him, Stitch let out a frustrated sigh. He gave up on climbing the wall and ran towards the streets instead.

'So much for the alley.' He thought.

Stitch rubbed his throbbing head again. This was strange for him, small falls like that didn't usually effect him this much. He took a deep sniff of the ground and tried to continue his search for the hotel Lilo was in from the streets.

Just as he rolled onto the street, a large set of wheels drove over the creature. In an act of vengeance, he clawed at the car's underbelly, making a shot of gasoline leak out. Stitch chucked at the small display of destruction before pattering off.

Meanwhile, like Lilo had predicted. Atlanta had been deemed a safety zone.

"I guess she was telling the truth... she's this way." Glenn pointed at the expensive building adorned with white marble, at the far end of the street.

"Ok, but if this place is supposed to be safe, than why are you and your friend leaving it?" Theodore asked as Glenn felt the eyes of the military men leer at him in suspicion, due to T-Dog's inquiry about the strange actions this man was taking.

"We're gonna talk about this with her, just not now ok." Glenn answered back.

He could understand how things could go wrong, this place already has more than five million people in it, so why not a few million more right?

Seeing as the man had prior knowledge of the mass move to the metropolitan area, he could calmly plan his next move. Everyone else was panicking and flooding into the city, like lambs seeking shelter in a slaughter house. Cars were pressing against each other, bumper to bumper as angry and distressed citizens harassed and bombarded the cops and even a few already establish citizens, who laid claim to the overpopulated streets.

As the sound of a gun shot rang in Glenn and T-Dog's ears, they looked around to see some pedestrians clear the way of a dead civilian, before trying to drag their fallen body back into the crowd. The officials readied their guns again as someone in the crowd screamed.

"Whoa Glenn hold on for a second." The other male placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder to stop him. He knew his companion was kind hearted and wanted to help, but the person was obliviously dead now... wait, what?

All the two men saw was a sliver of red spay across the sky, as a woman's screech was blocked out by the wave of bullets towards the dispersing crowd.

"We gotta go-Now!" Glenn ran towards the hotel as T-Dog followed. Somewhat glad that the crowd hid their movements from the overwhelm humans around them.

Lilo was finally done packing and was now laying on the couch.

She should be panicking right now, maybe even trying to get in contact with Nani... but the phones were all down.

It was as if they wanted every region to believe that they were the only ones suffering and didn't want the fear to spread by word of mouth. That maybe their little world was the only one being attacked and that all they had to do, was cross into another state to escape the monsters.

Frantic knocking on her door caused her to slump off of the sofa and lug herself towards the door. As she muttered hold on, she didn't even have time to step aside as the door was flung open by T-Dog and Glenn.

"Whose this?" Lilo nodded over towards T-Dog, bracing her weak body against the wall for support.

"He's our ride out of here. We can't wait until midnight Lilo, we have to leave-it's now or never." Glenn said as Lilo shake her head no. As her heartbeat began to race from having to leave the room, the fever took it's chance to attack her ability to stand as she tried to walk away from Glenn.

Glenn and T-Dog rushed over towards the now unconscious Hawaiian native before they gave each other a look and began to lift her into Glenn's arms. "Get her things and lets go-"

"But she said she didn't want to leave."

"I already feel like shit about having to leave this place without warning those people about... " Glenn bit his tongue, making T-Dog look back in suspicion.

"Warn everyone about what?"

"When people are killed or die, they become those things... a lot of people are going to die T-Dog... I know it's a heavy cross to bare-me asking you to drive us out of the city, instead of spreading the word about what might happen here...but-"

"When you stopped me on the road today, I was on my way to a nursing home... trying to drive the elderly to a safer location."

"Please T, just do this for us and than you'll be free to go back and help the elderly get somewhere safer... " Glenn pleaded, as a pinch of guilt weighed both of them down.

Glenn carried Lilo out of the room while T-Dog held both Lilo and the other man's bags, running out of the hotel and towards his church's mini bus. The streets looked a lot more crowded, but the people seemed to be more organized than before. How?

T-Dog opened his bus's door and waited for the Korean male to place Lilo down and put their things in a safer place, before driving off through the crowded streets. He drove slow, not wanting to hurt the humans around his bus, both the ones banging on the side of the vehicle, as the other pedestrians tried to make way for him to drive. Just as T-Dog steered too close to the side walk, he hit a bump, causing Lilo to stir and the underbelly of the car to give off a wired tearing noise.

"It was probably just the curve of the street scrapping under the car-I'll keep driving." The man said back to Glenn, who had a bottle of water pressed against a napkin, as he placed it on her forehead.

"Hey, is your girlfriend sick-"

"She's not my girlfriend... and I don't know how sick she is... just tell me when we're near the check point okay?"

Glenn was a bit too anxious to get out of this city.

What if Lilo was right, and the city would become a mecca for the dead. As the man wiped some sweat from his head, he tried not to look back at the many cars driving past them to their probable death.

'So we're finally at the check point, I guess we are the only people trying to leave. Way to not arouse suspicion, huh.' He mused with a bitter laugh.

"And your reason for leaving?" The guard asked, as if pleading for the men and girl to stay. He must not have known what was going on and only wished for our safety. Poor guy.

"My friend and I have family in the other some towns and they don't know about the safety zone here... we need to get them on this bus and back here... please... "

Glenn told a bold face lie as the guard hesitantly looked back into the bus. T-Dog kept his sights forward and the girl laid unconscious in her seat.

"Just let them go-if they want to leave it's on them!" A female guard banged on the side of the bus before pointing to the slowly lifting sign as a signal to let them pass. With a nod, T-Dog drove out and onto the main highway leading out of the city.

"Shit, we're running out of gas-"

"Already-how?!" Glenn ran over and saw that they were already half way through their fuel reserves and it just kept going down, despite their slow driving.

"Stop the car, I think we got a leak!"

Glenn ran out of the bus with T-Dog at his heels.

After a close inspection by both men and the thick trail of liquid leading back to their bus from their traveled path, the men were at a loss for what to do. Not only were they stuck, but T-Dog wouldn't even be able to go back now... plus Lilo was too weak to walk.

Was this just karma for leaving the city to save their own asses?

"Hey, do you guys need help?"

The two men looked over to see a middle aged man crossing over to their lane. His smile was shadowed under the shade his fisher's hat gave him, as his grayish white hair was messily sticking out beneath it.

Dale already had a tool kit with him and he was determined to go out of his way, to help these people.

With a lump of guilt building in their throats, they nodded yes to the man's offer to help.

'Damn, I really hope Lilo was wrong this time.' Glenn looked back at the city, as a few choppers passed overhead and hovered over the buildings.

**And so now we have Dale in the mix. I'll try to find a way to round up the rest of the characters... somehow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Walking Dead, Lilo and Stitch or it's characters. Lilo and Stitch are in the Walking Dead universe, but it will focus mainly on the walking dead story line and how Lilo and Stitch deal with both the humans and walkers in that world. **  
**I hope you enjoy this. Lilo is 16 in this by the way.**

"What do you mean the city isn't safe. Shouldn't we tell theses people-" Dale was cut off by one of the men.

"You really think they'll listen to us? Listen, I said it might not be safe but just to be sure, I want to get the hell out of here."

"Taking such a big risk on the assumption, that the sickness isn't just some passing-" The gray haired man stopped to look over at the mass of people coming into the city. Now cars were driving in their lane and even on the grass.

"I don't think it's just a flu... in the city, we saw a man get shot dead... but then he came back alive and... killed someone." T-Dog summed up their recent nightmare while looking down at the road.

"Is there anyway to fix our bus?" Glenn asked while trying to block the setting sun away from his eyes. He left his hat in the bus, along with the girl and their food.

"Sorry, even if we patched it up, with this much traffic and confusion, there's no way a tow truck will be able to hall your car away... besides, I think all of your fuel is gone too." Dale informed the men, as the look of hope drained from their features.

After a deep moment of thought, Dale spoke up again. "You can come with me, I'll drive you away from the city... but we gotta help some people along the way if they need it... it's only right."

As T-Dog carried Lilo to Dale's RV, Glenn and Dale gathered their things before they abandoned their vehicle on the road and went into the man's lager gas guzzling house on wheels, maneuvering the large vehicle out of it's spot. It dozed over the grass covered fields before finally finding a lane of rode, that was less traveled by the oncoming cars.

A lot of the cars they passed on the way were empty too and as day turned into night, the flow of people began to lessen as they traveled away from the city.

"We're gonna take a break for now... we all need some rest." Dale pulled up near the base of cliff, as the men began to set up camp. Just as they were done making a small fire, two blonde women approached their camp. They were dirty, tired and on the verge of starvation. As they stumble nearer, they gave each other a look before trying to walk away.

"Wait, please, we have food and water." Dale approached the two ladies with caution, as to not scare them away. Also, the order one of the pair had a gun drawn and ready to fire. As tension defused away with a small set of introductions and the sharing of food, Lilo finally came out to find Glenn.

She looked a bit shaken up and after a quick explanation, she began to cry.

"We had to leave Lilo-"

"But my... my dog Stitch, I was waiting for him to come back... I was waiting." Lilo trembled as Andrea and Amy settled in a bit more, somewhat glad that they weren't the only females in the group anymore. Lilo looked around at the small group, she only barley knew Glenn and now so was on the road with a bunch of strangers. Swallowing her fear, she walked towards the campfire and began to pour herself some soup in a bowl handed to her by one of the sisters.

"Hey... are you guys sisters?" Lilo asked the two blondes an obvious question, just to diffuse the silence and quiet stares from the other women.

"Yeah, my name is Amy and this is my big sis Andrea... we were on a road trip and well... "

"Are you alone... I mean... did you have someone before you joined this group?" Andrea cut her sister off and she looked back at the other men who ate in silence.

"I have a sister, her name is Nani... she's back in Hawaii. We have a big family so I know she'll be safe... you know, really strong cousins are looking after her." Lilo thought back to the alien experiments back on island. They weren't as strong as Stitch, but whatever chaos was going on in the world was nothing compared to their strong will and bizarre powers.

"Oh, well it's too bad you cousins aren't here to help us out too, but I'm glad your sister is safe... and these men you've been traveling with, are they good people?" Andrea whispered the last part, as Lilo looked at them from the corner of her eye. She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"They're good people... I can tell." Lilo said with a smile, remembering the first time she and Stitch met. It took some time to build up trust, but she could feel something in him that was good... if Glenn and the other men had wanted to hurt her, she'd be on the road somewhere... dead and alone.

'Besides, I'll only stay with these people until I can find Stitch.' Lilo promised herself as Dale walked over to the clusters of girls.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I''m heading in for the night and you girls look exhausted, so I think you should do the same." He mentioned over to the RV.

T-Dog and Dale set up two tents and slept near the wheels and and entrance of the large vehicle. Glenn decided to sleep in the driver's seat; an uncomfortable upright bed, but what could he do. Amy and Andrea slept inside; the sisters laying their heads on the table, as Lilo choose to sleep on the roof and gaze up at the stars.

"I wonder how Pleakley and Jumba are doing... I guess the galactic armada isn't coming to save us this time." Lilo quietly let out a bitter laugh before turning on her side and forcing herself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile back in the city of Atlanta, all hell was breaking loose!

As Stitch had to dodge yet another wave of fire from the blare of a nearby car, the army unleashed yet another air strike towards the ground, killing more of the living than the dead. The blue creature couldn't stay in one place for too long... it took him a blow to the head by some airborne concrete, to come to terms with his weaker state.

Whatever was causing the dead to rise from the ashes of the fallen humans, seemed to also be draining away at his strength and durability too. Stitch hissed up at the gray and black smoke filled sky... they were only beginning. The helicopters were picking away at the strangling herds of both humans and monsters, in blind ignorance of the ill and the dead.

'Oh oh.'

Stitch eyes bugged at the large amount of booms one of the bulkier flying machines where carrying over the densely populated part of the city. Stitch rolled into a ball and slid into one of the sewer drains, temporarily becoming submersed underwater before the place began to rumble and send a thick dust cloud into Stitch''s sensitive eyes.

Spitting out some to the polluted water, he turned his heard towards an approaching underground army of walking corpse.

'Guess I wasn't the the only one who thought to hide in sewers.' Stitch growled before unleashing his claws and slashing away at their feet and stomping the fallen creatures further under the water before backing off and running away.

He learned from his days of trouble making with the young Lilo, when to stand and fight or when to put his ego aside and run to live for another day.

Stitch would have to stick it out in the sewers and keep running until the chaos died down.

The attack on the city could be seen from miles away, as small families of survivors desperately ran as far away from road that they were currently on and into the forest.

As they ran together in sync, they made a silent vow to stick together and distance themselves from the smoke and fire kissed ashes washing over them from the city. A man led the group with a frightened boy and woman by his side, strong in his will to keep them out of harms way.

Even if they weren't his child and wife, Shane Walsh swore to protect them as if they were his own.


End file.
